Version Up
Version Up is a way of adding various game elements to Kingdom Hearts coded. It can be accessed from the second chapter onward. To use Version Up, access the menu from the World Select screen or the Moogle Save Point screen. There are four types of aspects to unlock: *Status: Affects Data-Sora's stats and equipment *Support Abilities: Grants Data-Sora new support abilities *Debug Abilities: Grants Data-Sora new Debug Abilities *Game Mode: Unlocks harder modes on a world VP is obtained by completing Debug and Bonus stages. You get more points for a fast finish or a high score, respectively. Game Modes can only be purchased after clearing the previous hardest mode for that chapter. This means that you can only buy Critical Mode for any given world after having completed it in Proud Mode. The following list details the things you can do with VP and when they become available, as well as the VP cost. Content Chapter 1 Version Up is not available in Chapter 1, as it serves the purpose of Kingdom Hearts coded's tutorial. Chapter 2 *Status **Level Limit: Raises Data-Sora's maximum level by ten ***Version 1: 400 VP ***Version 2: 900 VP ***Version 3: 1600 VP **Accessory Slot: Gives Data-Sora a new accessory slot ***Version 1: 1000 VP **Item Slot: Gives Data-Sora a new item slot ***Version 1: 2000 VP *Support Abilities **Guard Counter: Improves the Guard Counter ability by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP **Libra: Improves the Libra ability by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP **Reaction Combo: Improves the Reaction Combo ability by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP ***Version 2: 1000 VP *Debug Abilities **D-Thunder: Improves the D-Thunder Debug Ability by one level ***Version 1: 1500 VP **Haste: Improves the Haste Debug Ability by one level ***Version 1: 7500 VP *Game Mode **World 1 ***Version 1: 200 VP (Unlocks Proud Mode on Destiny Islands) ***Version 2: 400 VP (Unlocks Critical Mode on Destiny Islands) **World 2 ***Version 1: 200 VP (Unlocks Proud Mode in Traverse Town) ***Version 2: 500 VP (Unlocks Critical Mode in Traverse Town) Chapter 3 *Support Abilities **HP Gain: Improves the HP Gain ability by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP ***Version 2: 1000 VP **Stam Up: Improves the Stamina by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP ***Version 2: 1000 VP *Debug Abilities **D-Fire: Improves the D-Fire Debug Ability by one level ***Version 1: 1500 VP *Game Mode **World 3 ***Version 1: 300 VP (Unlocks Proud Mode in Wonderland) ***Version 2: 600 VP (Unlocks Critical Mode in Wonderland) Chapter 4 *Game Mode **World 4 ***Version 1: 400 VP (Unlocks Proud Mode in Olympus Coliseum) ***Version 2: 8000 VP (Unlocks Critical Mode in Olympus Coliseum) Chapter 5 *Debug Abilities **Confusion: Improves the Confusion Debug Ability by one level ***Version 1: 300 VP **D-Blizzard: Improves the D-Blizzard Debug Ability by one level ***Version 1: 1500 VP *Game Mode **World 5 ***Version 1: 500 VP (Unlocks Proud Mode in Agrabah) ***Version 2: 1000 VP (Unlocks Critical Mode in Agrabah) Chapter 6 *Support Abilities **Heal Guard: Improves the Heal Guard ability by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP ***Version 2: 1000 VP **Defender: Improves the Defender ability by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP *Debug Abilities **Cure: Improves the Cure Debug Ability by one level ***Version 1: 1500 VP **Slow: Improves the Slow Debug Ability by one level ***Version 1: 300 VP *Game Mode **World 6 ***Version 1: 600 VP (Unlocks Proud Mode in Hollow Bastion - Former) ***Version 2: 1200 VP (Unlocks Critical Mode in Hollow Bastion - Former) Chapter 7 *Support Abilities **Crisis Half: Improves the Crisis Half ability by one level ***Version 1: 200 VP ***Version 2: 1000 VP Category:Kingdom Hearts coded Category:Gameplay